A Little Crazy
by KoolJack1
Summary: Slash, you've been warned. Post-Corazon On the plane ride home, Reid's headaches get worse.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch watched his youngest member closely. Reid had been acting strange all day, making his inner profiler curious. Reid had taken the seat in the far back corner of the plane. It was the quietest, darkest, most secluded seat; which Hotch took note of. "I wonder whats bothering him," Rossi said aloud. Rossi was in the seat next to Hotch, and he had failed to notice that he too was paying close attention to Spencer's strange behavior.

Hotch watched as Reid's leg jumped up and down restlessy; taking in how his jittery hands rubbed at his head. "I'm not sure, but something is not right," Hotch stated quietly. Spencer's eyes were focused on a book he had open on his lap, but Hotch had a feeling he wasn't really reading, even though he couldn't confirm that with the dark sunglasses hiding his big eyes. As if to prove Hotch's thoughts, Reid suddenly jerked forward and hurried into the bathroom. Doing a quick sweep of the plane to assure that the others were sleeping, Hotch slowly got up; glancing over his shoulder to take in Rossi's worried face before gently tapping on the bathroom door.

"Reid, it's Hotch," he said gently, "Is it alright if I come in?" Waiting only a minute for a reply, but not getting one, Hotch slowly opened the door. The light was off, but the light from the plane lit up the room enough for him to see Reid kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Shut the door!" Reid squeaked, quickly covering his eyes. Hotch quickly closed the door, leaving the room in darkness.

"Reid, are you okay?" His answer was a dry heave.

Slowly, he crouched down and felt for Reid's arm in the darkness. The younger agent twitched at the contact and froze. "Spencer?" The use of his first name seemed to both surprise and unsettle Reid, enough that he quickly removed himself from under Hotch's hand.

"I..." He began, sucking in a deep breath, then preceded in a rushed whisper, "My head hurts, I can't- my head hurts." Hotch didn't say anything, but his eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to make out Reid's shape. His thin body was curled into itself, wedged between the sink and toilet. His long, slender fingers were buried deep in his hair, and pulling at it. Hotch took out his phone and unlocked it, letting the screen light the room in a gentle glow. Reid's fingers locked more firmly in his hair, and he pulled relentlessly; groaning in frustration.

"Spencer, let go of your hair," Hotch said gently, slowly reaching for the mans wrists and unlocking them from his hair. Reid's hands squeezed his with surprising force, and Hotch let him hold on tightly. The use of his first name seemed to surprise Spencer enough to allow this amount of intimate contact. In the amount of years he'd known Reid, Hotch could probably count on one hand how many times he'd had physical contact with the teams youngest. A few pats on the back, a handshake when they first met, and one hug after... But never something like this. They had never been this close, this confined.

Oddly, he reflected on the nights when Jack was home sick, relying on the comfort that only his daddy could bring. His son would spend the night awake; coughing and crying, while Hotch laid in bed with him. He didn't see Spencer as a child, because he knew Reid could take care of himself. He did, however, have a soft spot for him. It hurt him in a strange way that Reid didn't, and never had, someone who would just take care of him. Someone so painfully innocent and genuinely good deserved love and affection. Being his superior agent, though, Hotch knew that the appropriate boundaries had to be followed. The agency and team might not take to well to him acting as a sergeant father to a fellow profiler. Right now though, in the dark, tiny bathroom of the jet; Hotch really didn't give a damn.

Suddenly, Reid yelped; prying his hands out of Hotch's hold to pull at his hair. "What is it?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his voice professional, but even he heard the fatherly tone he had taken.

"My heads throbbing," he groaned, scratching at his scalp. Hotch reached for his hands again, calmly pulling them free. He felt them trembling and held a little tighter.

"It's been getting worse ever since we got on the plane," Reid gasped.

"It's probably the pressurized air of the plane," he said, more to himself, since he knew Reid probably already knew this. Slowly, Aaron reached for the dark glasses on Spencer's face. As soon as his hand made contact with the younger mans face, Reid's head jerked back reflexively. Not giving up, Hotch slowly took the glasses from his friends face. Even in the dim light, Hotch could see Reid's big expressive eyes focused on the floor. "Look at me, Spencer." He complied, flinching at the pain the movement caused. Hotch's heart ached a little more at the permanent grimace of pain that was etched on his face. The tension in the moment increased as they, seemingly unconsciously, moved towards each other. Hotch searched Reid's eyes as if he could see the demons haunting him from within. The moment must have gotten to intense, because Reid broke eye contact.

"I went to the doctor and they did an M.R.I., but the doctor said there isn't anything wrong. He thinks it's psychosomatic, which means I'm crazy. Hotch, I'm not crazy. I know crazy, and I'm not. I told him how my mother is paranoid schizophrenic and that I'd know better then he would. I'm going to go get a second opinion. I kno-"

"Reid, Reid. Sh, it's alright. Calm down," he interrupted, "I know you are not crazy, and I would never take you off the team. You do need to get to the bottom of these headaches though." Spencer made eye contact again, and Hotch saw the fear mixed with the pain. He knew Reid was terrified that he'd turn out like his mother, and it was a possibility. If that's what it turned out to be, then... Hotch didn't even want to think about it.

"Hotch," He started, his voice much smaller then he intended it to be, "I'm scared." In three words he'd managed to rip what was left of Hotch's heart and shatter it. Spencer was just one of those people you just always wanted to protect, but never seemed to be able to.

"I know you are, and that's alright. The team will support you through this, and I promise I'll be by your side the whole time. I can come with you for any tests you need, and you can take time off from work," Hotch said in a friendly, reassuring manner. Spencer blinked a few times, withdrawing his hand once again to rub at his exposed eyes. Warily, Reid let a smile play on his lips.

"Thanks, sir. I appreciate this, I mean, everything." Reid said, to formal for Hotch's liking.

"Call me Aaron," he requested boldly. Spencer's dark eyebrows knitted together is confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Aaron. I've known you for years, and you've never once called me Aaron. Always Hotch or sir."

"I, um, okay...Aaron?" For some reason, it came out like a question, and Spencer looked away in embarrassment. Aaron couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a faint blush tint his cheeks. Or maybe it was just the faint glow of his cell phone screen, which very conveniently died at that moment; leaving the room back in complete darkness. Reid made a quiet noise in his throat and Hotch was shocked when he felt one of his hands crawl across the floor to find his. Unlike before, their fingers managed to interlace. "That's what you wanted, Aaron?" He said with a bit more confidence.

Hotch knew he was talking about saying his first name, but he also knew it was about their now interlocked fingers. "Yes, it was," he agreed. In the dark, they seemed even closer, and the need to be even closer then that seemed overbearing. Something happened, right in that moment, that made Hotch lean forward and close that distance. Their lips came together hard, and he felt Spencer grow rigid. Unfazed, Aaron moved his lips against the unsure, hesitant ones. He felt like Reid was about to pull away out of nerves, and he released his hand to hold his face steady.. Reid's hand scrambled quickly for something to grasp, finding Hotch's shirt the nearest thing. His tongue met Reid's warm one and he groaned slightly.

Anxiously, Reid's tongue rubbed against his in jerky, sloppy motions. Hotch was pretty sure this was one of Reid's second or third kisses, if not his first. He relaxed and let Spencer find his comfort zone and control the kiss. The anxiety melted into eager curiosity, and Reid's hands wiggled up and found their way into his hair. Taking his movements as enough encouragement to try a little more, Hotch broke away from his mouth and kissed at Spencer's narrow jaw. The man stilled again, and Hotch's inner profiler told him that no one had ever taken it even this far for Spencer. "How's your head feeling now?" He asked in a playful voice as he placed a kiss on Reid's ear. His voice was thick and heavy, and Spencer whimpered slightly.

"Doesn't hurt so much right now," He mumbled in reply.

"Mmm, good," Hotch whispered as he slowly moved down to Reid's neck. The soft growth of stubble felt good against his lips, and he dragged them against the racing pulse area. He kissed it once, twice, three times; before gently sinking his teeth into the area. Reid's whole body straightened and Hotch slowed down, holding him in place. "I'll stop if you want, some people don't like that," Hotch said, reminding Reid that they didn't have to continue this.

"No, it feels good. I just never felt that before," he whispered so quietly, Hotch barely heard him. He accepted his excuse and slowly placed another kiss on his neck. He bit down gently on his pulse point and sucked. He was careful not to leave a mark, but Reid was enjoying it way to much to stop. "Harder," Reid finally gasped while Aaron was busy nibbling at his neck. Pleasantly surprised, he bit down hard enough for it to hurt, which made Spencer moan quietly. Aaron felt the plane begin to descend, and he knew they'd have to stop this for now.

"We're almost home Reid," Aaron whispered reluctantly. Spencer was alert and ready in seconds, groping at the floor for his sunglasses. "Slow down, everything is alright."

Reid laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, of course everything is alright. I have a mental disorder that is probably schizophrenia and I just made out with my boss and let him...bite me. Just a normal day."

Hotch stood up, offering him a hand which Reid accepted. "Can we talk about this when we get home? You can come over to my apartment. I'll make us some dinner and we can talk," Hotch suggested. Reid opened the door a crack and hesitated.

"Yes, I'd like that." Hotch followed him out, not saying anything when Spencer reclaimed the seat he was in before. Pleased to see the rest of the team was just starting to rouse; no one seemed to notice his absence aside from Rossi. Unsettled, Hotch took his seat again.

"An hour and a half, Aaron?" Rossi smirked.

"He's sick, Dave." Rossi nodded and buckled his seat belt.

"I'm sure you made it all better." Hotch knew it was pointless to argue, so he buckled himself in and ignored the comment. "He'll be alright Aaron, we're all a little a crazy." Hotch glanced over at him and smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Rossi elbowed him and chuckled. Then the wheels touched down on the runway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 10pm when they all finally got off the plane. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss bantered back and forth about where they wanted to go out tonight. Rossi followed them off with Hotch right behind him. At the top of the stairs, he hesitated, looking down at his team talking animatedly below. Noticing Reid's absence, he turned around and poked his head back into the main room of the jet. Spencer had one of his bags over his shoulder while he used both hands to half drag, half carry his heavier bag. His sunglasses slid off his nose and clattered to the floor, and Reid scrunched his eyes closed against the intrusive florescent light of the plane. Hotch dropped his bag and retrieved the glasses from the floor, carefully slipping them back onto Reid's face. "Thanks," he mumbled, returning his attention back to his bags. Hotch reached for the handle and took the bag from Reid's hands.

"I got it for you," he said politely, using his free hand to pick up his own bag. Spencer didn't say anything as they joined the rest of the team on the ground.

"You guys down for a few drinks?" Morgan asked, smiling. Hotch noticed that Morgan's smile had become more and more exclusive, and he was happy to see it again.

Glancing at Reid, he replied, "I'm exhausted, and I told Reid I'd give him a ride home."

Morgan nodded in silent understanding, then turned his attention back to the others. "Looks like it's just you and I ladies, oh and Rossi." Rossi rolled his eyes and and followed his fellow agents towards the cars. "Goodnight, you two," Morgan added, along with the rest of them.

"Have fun. I don't expect anyone in the office before 1pm, sleep in," Hotch said, smiling as Prentiss and Morgan raced for the cars.

Once they were alone, Reid finally spoke, "We don't have to talk, Hotch. You can just take me home."

Hotch headed towards his truck, hearing Reid's footsteps close behind him. "Well, I want to talk. I understand if you don't, though. If you really want, I will take you home. I want you to come hang out with me," he said casually. Hitting the button on his keys, he unlocked the truck and put the bags in the backseat. He opened the door for Reid before going around to the drivers side. Once both doors were closed, the silence only lasted for a moment.

"I understand why you did that, and I'm not going to hold it against you," Reid informed him quietly. Hotch steered out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Thinking his next words over carefully, he said, "I'm not sure what happened on the jet, Spencer. I do know that something made me kiss you, and I wanted it. I think those feelings are worth discussing, if you feel the same way. If you'd rather we forget this whole thing, I can take you home and we can show up to work tomorrow and everything will be just as it was." He stole a glance at his friend out of the corner of his eye and found himself wishing Reid would take off the sunglasses.

"I'm not sure how to talk about it," Spencer admitted. Hotch smiled kindly, passing the exit to Reid's apartment.

"I'll make us something to eat and we can play some chess or cards. Jack is at his aunts house, so it'll just be us." He only realized what it sounded like after it was to late. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything, really."

Spencer chuckled, "That doesn't sound so bad."

The rest of the ride was peaceful, quiet conversation flowing easily between the two men. They were pulling up to Hotch's apartment building around 11pm, and Hotch wasted no time getting out to get both of their bags. Reid stayed right by his side while they waited for the elevator. Spencer's fingers drummed against the railing in the elevator, and Hotch could feel his waves of nervousness emitting from him. The hallway was empty when the elevator doors opened and Aaron led the way to his door.

He dropped the bags next to the door and Reid shut the door behind him. He turned on the dimmest light that was only bright enough to make moving about easy. "What would you like to eat?" Hotch asked, trying to keep the awkwardness at bay. Spencer was standing in the middle of the room, and Hotch felt a surge of heat rush through him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the gentle light, and Hotch couldn't help but walk towards him. Removing the glasses without hesitation from Reid's face, he tried his question again. "I know you haven't eaten all day, and you got sick on the plane. You have to eat something. I have some pasta Jessica brought over," he suggested, resisting the urge to touch Reid, knowing it might be enough to push him over the edge of being calm.

"Okay," he agreed, looking anywhere except Hotch's face. He set the glasses down on the coffee table and loosened his tie. Knowing he needed time to adjust, Aaron turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable, you want a beer?" It was strange talking to Reid like he would one of his college buddies. Spencer was reserved, it was hard to picture him at ease.

"No, thank you. Just water." His answer wasn't surprising, but he didn't push it. Morgan always forced him to drink, but Hotch knew Reid wasn't one of those people that could be forced out of their shell. He had to come out all on his own. He popped one bowl at a time in the microwave and filled two cups with water. Fishing around for Aspirin, he found the bottle and shook two out. When the microwave beeped, he carried both bowls into the living room. Reid was sitting on the edge of the couch, and Hotch appreciated that he attempting to relax. He set them down and disappeared for a moment, returning with the two glasses, forks, and the pills.

"Take these. Hows your head?" He asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch. Reid gratefully popped the pills in his mouth, washing them down with a sip of water.

"It feels a lot better now that we're off the plane, thank you." Hotch was starving, stuffing a forkful into his mouth. Following his lead, Reid slowly put some of the noodles into his mouth. He never really liked eating, but even he couldn't deny that he was hungry. "It's really good," he commented, doing his best to try as hard as Hotch was.

"Jessica is one of the best cooks ever. Her and Haley used to make the best dinner," he replied, taking another mouth full. His bowl was empty a lot quicker then Spencer's was, and he turned to watch Reid take another bite.

"I don't want to eat too much, in case I get sick again."

"Have you been getting sick a lot?" Reid was thoughtful as he placed the half bowl back on the table, then nodded.

Reid stared uncomfortably down at the bowl, and Hotch wished he could read his mind. Finally, he blurted out, "You kissed me." His eyes widened seconds after speaking, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted." He left the ball in Reid's court, not willing to force him into talking. Or maybe part of him was just afraid of what he was going to say. Spencer turned to face him timidly, his eyes raising to meet Hotch's. Confusion, fear, pain, and curiosity swirled around behind his eyes, but he didn't look away.

"I liked it, all of it," he said honestly, moving and inch closer to Hotch's side of the couch. Spencer's hands twisted in his lap, unsure if he should move any closer. Hotch's hands took his, and slowly pulled him closer. Spencer followed obediently until their knees were touching.

"I liked it, too." He said, reaching his hand out to rest it on Spencer's rib cage. He leaned forward and the boy leaned back against the couch. Hovering over Reid, Hotch pressed their lips together. Under his hand, he could feel Spencer's skinny body arch up slightly as his hand came to tangle in Aaron's hair again. This kiss wasn't as careful as the first one had been, and Aaron pulled Reid's bottom lip between his teeth before moving down to his neck again. Not that he was an expert, but Hotch would have never thought Reid would be into biting. Well, he never thought Reid would be into sex or kissing of any type, but he now realized that Reid was, deep down, a man with needs, urges, and desires.

Spencer craned his neck to allow better access and shut his eyes. Images of Aaron on top of him, skin rubbing against skin, and his eyes flew open again. Aaron's hands found the buttons of his shirt, and he was busy on the third one when Reid finally felt the cool air hit his skin. He shivered, bracing himself for being exposed to his boss's eyes. Hotch left his neck and parted the front of the shirt, leaning back to examine Spencer's body. Hands balled into fists, Reid focused on the wall behind Hotch's head while Aaron's eyes swept over the slender body before him. Placing a hand on his stomach, he felt Reid's muscles tighten as he dragged his hand up to his chest. "You have a wonderful body," he stated, looking up at Spencer's eyes, pleased to find them closed. Reid's mouth was opened slightly, and he could hear the deep breaths rushing in and out of his mouth. He studied the faint growth of light brown hair on his chest and lower stomach, wondering what it would be like to rub his face against it.

His fingers found Reid's right nipple, and his eyes flew open in shock. Aaron placed his hand in Spencer's so he had something to hold, and he slowly twisted the sensitive nub between his fingers. Reid whimpered in his throat, and Aaron leaned down to kiss him again. "You don't have to be quiet, the walls are thick," he whispered, kissing down Reid's collar bone to his chest. When he took the nipple in his mouth, Reid gave a quiet cry of pleasure.

"You've never done anything like this, have you?" He asked against the warm skin.

"No, I've never done more then kiss someone, and that only last a few seconds." Aaron wanted to know why. He always considered himself straight, but apparently not, being that he found Reid to be one of the sexiest people he'd ever seen.

"If anything doesn't feel good or makes you uncomfortable, promise you'll tell me?" He needed to make sure this wasn't going to be to much. Spencer nodded, swallowing hard when Aaron returned his attention to his chest. Reid jumped when Aaron's hand moved up to his thigh, massaging it slightly. "Sorry, I don't want to push you any further."

Reid's hands came up to Aaron's chest and he slowly undid a few buttons. "Can I- I mean, is it okay if I feel you?" His question sent bolts of electricity down his body, and Aaron leaned back to allow Reid to push his shirt off his shoulders. Reid turned and Hotch pushed him to lay flat on the couch. He laid down on top of him, taking a lot of his weight on his arms. He could feel Spencer's heart pounding in his chest, and he bent his head to kiss his mouth.

The body beneath him moved up and down slightly, causing a delicious friction against their chests. Spencer's shaking legs parted slightly, and Aaron settled between them. Experimentally, he rubbed their lower halves together to gauge Reid's reaction. He reacted beautifully, pushing his head back and his lower body up to meet him. Kissing his adams apple, he reached down for the zipper of Spencer's pants, and finally, he protested. "Don't, please. I don't think I want to..." He trailed off, unsure eyes gazing up at Aaron. He smiled reassuringly and dragged his hand back up Spencer's body and places it back by his head.

Aaron set a slow thrusting pace against Spencer, enjoying the sounds of pleasure the boy was making. He held him close when his whole body shuddered as his pleasure peeked. His surprised gasp informed Aaron that he didn't pleasure himself very often, which was what he'd suspected. The look on Spencer's face was enough to send tiny waves of pleasure through Hotch's veins and he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It wasn't nearly enough, but he accepted that that was what he would get tonight. He wrapped his arms around Reid and turned them so Spencer was tucked under his arm. "I want you to sleep here, if that's okay."

Spencer snuggled closer, and placed a tentative kiss on Hotch's ear, "Okay."

Aaron smiled and pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered them. He moved his fingers up and down Spencer's side and back, placing a kiss in his messy hair when he heard his breathing even out. Finally shutting his own eyes, Hotch couldn't believe he was laying, half naked, on his couch with Reid cuddled under his arm. He would have laughed if anyone said this was how his day would end. _We're all a little crazy_, maybe Rossi was right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**13 reviews for the first two chapters? Thank you so much everyone!**

**JisbonWrites: Thank you so much! And I just wanted to say that I went and looked on your profile and saw that your name was Laura... and I wanted to tell you that my name is Laura too! haha. Anywayyyyy;**

He felt like he'd only been asleep for minutes, but when his eyes opened, he saw it was already 4am. Taking a moment to register what had woke him up, he first noticed the weight pressing against his side. Memories of the night before cleared some of the fuzziness from his brain. Second, he realized that the weight pushing against him was moving; fidgeting and twitching. Reid's eyes were still closed, but his body moved restlessly against him. "Spencer, wake up." He shook his gently, hoping not to startle him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Spencer's eyes flew open and he struggled to sit up. Hotch held him back against his chest, giving him a moment to regain his awareness.

"Sick," he grunted, forcing himself out of Hotch's arms.

"The bathroom is first door on the right," Hotch said, getting up to follow Spencer into the bathroom. He barely made it in time to empty the pasta he'd eaten into the toilet. Hotch stood over him, placing a soothing hand on his back until he finally fell back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I know it's unattractive, but I can't help it," Spencer said sheepishly. Hotch filled a dixie cup with water and handed it to Reid who swished it around in his mouth before spitting it into the toilet.

"You're sick, Spencer. It's not unattractive, I understand," Hotch soothed, crouching down next to his friend. "Do you have nightmares a lot? Do they make you sick?"

Spencer swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "I have nightmares almost every night, and I get sick every time I eat. My head always feels like it's going to split in two." His fingers rubbed against his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

Arm around Spencer's waist, he carefully helped him back into the hall. "Since we are awake, why don't we go lay down in bed. It's more comfortable," trying to make it sound casual, he was happy when Reid quietly agreed. Turning them to head to the end of the short hallway, he led them both into the dark bedroom. He turned down the bed and climbed in on his own side. Reid hesitated only a moment before slowly climbing in. Hotch was grateful to finally stretch out in his bed. Reaching for the button of his pants, he lifted his hips to take off his pants. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he wasn't sharing a bed with his wife, or someone who was just a lover.

"I'm sorry, would you rather I kept them on?" Even in the darkness, he could feel Reid's eyes on him.

"It's okay," he finally decided after a moment of thoughtfulness.

"How do you usually sleep? I think I have some flannel pants around here if you want." His offer was innocent, but he knew the implications of his words. Reid was silent for a moment, and Hotch waited patently.

"I don't have a particular way I like sleeping. I usually read before I go to bed and I just fall asleep in my clothes." Taking a chance, Hotch scooted closer and circled his arms around Reid's slender torso.

"You should try sleeping different ways, maybe you wont be so tired all day if you're comfortable." Hotch commented, pushing himself flush against Reid's back. Comforted by the slow, even way Spencer's body expanded with each breath he took.

"How did you know I'm tired all day?" Hotch was pleased to feel Reid settle back against him and he nuzzled against his shoulder. It had been a long time since he'd held someone like this. Even though it was, strangely, Spencer Reid; his younger, virgin, awkward, shy, subordinate and friend.

"I'm a profiler, Reid. I notice how you load up your cup with more sugar then coffee. The dark circles under your eyes tell me that you wake up way before your alarm clock. The way you sometimes seem to zone out says that you're depriving your body of the sleep that it needs, and it's trying to compensate by slowing you down. Now, what would make you most comfortable?" Reid shook slightly with silent laughter.

"I don't know, Aaron. I'm comfortable like this." The way Reid slipped the use of his first name in the sentence made Hotch's heart beat slightly faster. He squeezed Reid in a backwards hug, rubbing his fingers softly around Reid's prominent rib bones. He was way too skinny, he could feel every single bone move beneath Reid's soft skin. When Hotch's hand stroked down to Reid's hip, he let his fingers explore the shallow cave leading down to the hidden area beneath his pants. He pictured himself using the bones as handles, holding onto Reid as he was bent over in front of him. Surprised by his thoughts, even more surprised by the excitement they brought, Hotch let his hand slide to the middle of Reid's stomach.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable a different way, though?" Hotch knew he sounded like a horny teenager, but he was simply captivated by the feminine yet firm curves of Reid's body. He took note that Reid's breathing had sped up.

"Hotch, I really... I don't know. I can't, I'm tired. My head- _please_." The pleading in Reid's wary voice made Aaron withdraw his hand. Understanding now that his reactions weren't out of anticipation, Hotch put some distance between their bodies. "_No_, hold me. It doesn't hurt so much when your close." Reid's voice was tiny and panicked as he pushed himself back against Hotch's bare chest.

"Spencer, it's okay I'm here. I'm sorry, I wont touch you." Reid's hands came up to grip his, locking their fingers together.

"Can we stay like this? Please, just like this. I don't know how this works, but can we just lay here?" The innocence of Reid's question pulled at the strings of Hotch's heart. He tightened his arms around Reid's body and placed a kiss on Reid's shoulder blade.

"Yes, Spencer. We can lay here for as long as you want, just like this," he promised, squeezing the fingers between his. The tension in Spencer's body eased, and Hotch tried to let himself relax too. He had another image of Jack crying after scraping his knee, always needing comfort afterward. He made a mental promise to not get to attached to whatever it was that Spencer and he had. How had they gone from a strictly professional relationship to something more exclusive all in one day? He couldn't believe that having this man pushed against his chest felt right; felt normal. Spencer's face turned and he rested his cheek against Hotch's forearm. Aaron felt the dampness against his skin and realized Spencer had been silently crying. "Don't cry. What's wrong?" He sat up, leaning over Reid to see his face better.

"Nothings wrong, I just have these moments sometimes where I can't control my emotions... and ever since I've been getting these headaches it's been harder and harder to control them at all," his voice broke on the last few words, a few more tears dripping down his face.

"Whatever is causing these headaches will be identified and treated, or at least controlled," Hotch said seriously.

Reid managed a pained smile, "Whatever is causing them has no cure, Hotch. The cause doesn't go away."

Aaron resisted the urge to scream in frustration at Reid's melancholy attitude, "You don't know that for sure Reid. You may be incredibly bright, but you aren't a certified doctor or psychologist."

"And you aren't God, and the cause of these crippling headaches isn't an unsub. You can't profile it and stop it, Hotch." Spencer's voice was laced with slight annoyance, but Hotch didn't take it personally.

"You're right, but I don't think you should rule out things like extreme stress, being overly tired, or depression just yet." He knew how stressful their job was, and that Reid had a difficult time sleeping. He had even suspected for many years that Reid suffered from clinical depression, possibly an even deeper issue of suicidal thoughts. Unable to confirm it through out the years, he never said anything. Plus, if he said something that would mean he'd have to admit to profiling one of the team, which was the number one rule on what not to do at the B.A.U.

"Schizophrenia is a genetically passed mental illness, Hotch. People who fall ill with it due to genetics tend to start showing signs of it when they are around my age. It's usually triggered by other things over time, and eventually strengths to the point where functioning normally becomes impossible." Hotch tried to picture Reid having an episode; his words and brain failing him in ways it never had before. The young, brilliant, handsome, wonderful man would never be able to break out of the shell he'd locked himself in since childhood. He'd never get married, or have kids, or... be with him for a long time.

Unable to except the possible and likely reality, Hotch replied, "I know what it looks like, but I'm just saying that there is no reason to jump to conclusions without even diagnosing the root of the issue." He knew it was a poor argument, but he was tired and he didn't want to think about things like this right now. Reid remained quiet, seeming content to just lay cocooned in his arms.

Reid wanted to ask if Hotch would visit him when he was institutionalized. He wanted to ask if he'd miss having him on the team, or if solving cases would be slightly harder without his help. He wanted to know if Hotch would miss his constant rambling and statistics and social awkwardness at all the wrong times. Searching for the words, he found he was much too afraid of Hotch's answers to even formulate the questions. Swallowing his curiosity , he played with Hotch's fingers that were resting against his chest.

"I never cuddled with anyone before, but I like it," he said dumbly, changing the subject. He winced at his words, wondering if it was something he should have said. If they were inappropriate, Hotch didn't call him out on it.

"I do too, though Haley was never a big fan of cuddling at night. She needed her space to sleep." Spencer found himself reminiscing of the nights when he'd laid in his bed, alone, craving someones arms around him. The nights where he thought that inner sorrow and emptiness were just going o swallow him up. He'd always comforted himself by reminding himself that no one had ever died from intense inner emotional pain, at least not in the physical meaning of the word. Hotch yawned behind him, and he knew anything else they wanted to talk about would have to wait until tomorrow, if Hotch even wanted to continue talking. Maybe this was a one time deal, and tomorrow things would continue on as if nothing had ever happened. He felt that inner pain burn a little at his stomach, and decided not to think about it and just enjoy the moment. He knew he wasn't happy because he thought to much, and that prevented him from ever enjoying the present.

"Goodnight, Hotch." He said quietly, ending their conversation for the night. Hotch kissed the back of his neck and mumbled what sounded a lot like 'sleep tight' before the room fell silent again. Reid sensed Aaron was asleep in a matter of minutes, and was surprised to feel himself drifting off as well. The last thing he remembered feeling was Aaron's hands tightening around his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for being wonderful.**

Reid woke up to the call of nature, opening his eyes to find that he was alone in bed. The room was bright, and he flinched; hands searching desperately for his sunglasses. He felt something touch his face and he jumped away, slapping at the hands touching him. "It's okay Reid, it's me." Spencer stayed still while Hotch carefully put the glasses on his face. "It's almost 10am, we have time before we have to be at work. What would you like for breakfast?" Hotch asked, sitting next to Reid on the bed. Spencer scratched at his wrist, and Hotch took his hands in his. "Hey, Spencer, are you alright?" Reid looked up at him from behind his glasses.

"My head always hurts worse in the morning, I'm okay." Spencer managed to smile, and Hotch leaned down to press a kiss to Reid's lips.

"What would you like to eat? I think I have some eggs and pancake mix." Reid's stomach growled hungrily, then turned; sending a wave of nausea through him.

"I'm not hungry," Reid refused weakly.

"Spencer, you need to eat. You're way to skinny and you need strength," Hotch knew he sounded more like a father scolding a child, but he knew Reid wouldn't eat without a push.

Spencer blushed slightly, "I think I'll throw up if I eat anything, my stomach is unsettled. " Hotch stroked his hand down Spencer's chest to his stomach, and Reid's breath hitched. Hotch let his fingers find their way to his hips again, amazed by how much the bones pushed out of the skin. They protruded so much that there was a gap between Reid's pants and his stomach. He was tempted to slip his hand beneath and follow the trail of soft hair, but he controlled himself and settled for rubbing his fingers around his pink nipples. They hardened instantly, and Hotch wished, again, that he could remove Spencer's glasses. Much to Aarons surprise, Reid's hand grabbed his; guiding it lower. "Feels good," he groaned. Hotch knew all of this was new to Reid, and he remembered the first few times he had someone touch him all over. The feeling of his blood rushing faster through his veins as the hands grazed his erection.

Spencer swallowed, hesitating before pushing Hotch's palm against the front of his pants. Hotch held his breath and patiently waited for Reid to adjust to the feeling. Surprised by Spencer's boldness, Hotch kept his hand completely still; until he finally spoke, "Spencer, what do you want me to do?" They remained quiet for a few moments, except from the sound of Reid releasing the breath he too was holding in a rush. A sick realization settled in Hotch's chest. Was Reid rushing himself out of fear that his time to experience everything was running out. Disgusted by himself, he pulled his hand away.

Spencer twitched, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," he gushed, his face reddening when it dawned on him what he'd done. "I thought that was what you wanted, I'm sorry," he apologized again, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't apologize, but don't rush yourself because you're afraid. I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to be fine." Reid sucked in a breath and exhaled.

"I know, I'm so-," he caught himself, smiling sheepishly. Hotch smiled reassuringly and brushed some of Spencer's hair out of his face.

"Eggs and pancakes?" Hotch asked when he felt his own stomach growl. Spencer heard it too and patted Hotch's stomach.

"Okay," Reid agreed and playfully pushed Hotch off the edge of the bed. Aaron laughed, feeling lighthearted, and pulled Spencer off with him. Spencer couldn't recall the last time he'd heard Hotch laughed, but now he wanted to hear it over and over again. Aaron practically picked Spencer off the floor and stood him on his feet.

"I'll go cook, milk or orange juice?" Hotch padded down the hallway, Reid close behind him.

"I guess milk, it will help settle my stomach," Reid answered, sitting down at Hotch's tiny kitchen table. His fingers strummed against the table, Reid's other hand rubbing at his temple. The eggs sizzled in the pan and Hotch put the instant pancakes in the other pan. He turned to look at Reid, his chest feeling with an emotion he was afraid to identify. Slowly, he came to rest his hands on Reid's bony shoulders. Massaging gently, Hotch nuzzled his face into Reid's soft hair. He remembered how much Haley loved when he played with her hair, and quickly dismissed the thought. Haley had made her decision, and she wasn't here. This lovely human being was Spencer Reid, he reminded himself. Spencer Reid who he'd always had a soft spot for, which somehow turned into something unidentifiable. Spender Reid who was currently going through a hardship and needed him, as a friend and... lover.

"Hotch, I think the food is burning," Reid said, bringing him back to the current. Hotch jumped towards the stove, mumbling 'shit' under his breath as he turned off the stove. The eggs were a little burnt and the pancakes were slightly crispy, but they were edible. He made two plates and poured two glasses of milk before taking the seat across from Reid. Spencer eyed the well done meal in front of him, and Hotch chuckled at his expression.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracting, we'd be eating fluffy eggs and pancakes right now."

Reid blushed, his voice raising three octaves, "I didn't do anything, you touched me." Hotch got up to get the forgotten syrup and loaded up his pancakes. "That's way to much sugar, Hotch."

Aaron looked up at him, "Coming from the man that puts twenty sugars in his coffee." Taking a mouthful, Hotch was pleased to find that the food didn't taste half bad. "Reid, please eat some. It's actually not that bad."

Obediently, Reid put a tiny forkful in his mouth and swallowed mechanically. Hotch watched him closely while he took another small bite, wincing when he swallowed without chewing. "Spencer, please don't look like I'm torturing you by making you eat."

"When I'm home, I don't really eat. Sometimes some cereal or a sandwich, but that's about it," unable to meet Hotch's eyes, Reid focused on his dry plate of food and took a sip of milk. He wasn't sure why he was revealing so many of his deepest secrets with Hotch, things that he never thought he'd share. Yet the words just seemed to flow from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"That's not good, you need to eat. When you go home tonight, I want you to go to the store and stock up on some stuff to eat and make sure you eat dinner every night, at least." The look on Reid's face made Hotch feel like he'd said something wrong, and he asked curiously, "What is it Reid? You need to be honest with me if this is going to work." He couldn't know if he was doing the right thing if Reid refused to be straight forward with him.

"It's nothing, really. I just never slept with anyone before, and I don't want to go home to an empty house," realizing his choice of words, his face melted in mortification as he formulated an apology. Hotch cut him off before he could start his rambling excuses.

"Maybe we can work something out, I have to pick up Jack tonight after work; granted we don't have a case. But we can work it out I'm sure," Hotch said pleasantly. Reid cleared his throat, his forehead wrinkling in thought. "Something else bothering you?"

Spencer shook his head, "Not really, but I was just wondering, you said I had to be honest with you if this is going to work. What is _this?" _Reid asked quietly. Hotch looked up from his plate, taking a long drink of milk, before looking into Reid's eyes, cursing those damn glasses.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, Spencer. That's another thing we'll have to work out," he replied unsteadily, rising from the table before Reid could ask further questions, "Come on, let's get ready for work. I think I have some older slacks and boxers you can fit into." He left the kitchen without turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were both dressed and Hotch was fixing his tie, he caught Reid looking at himself in the mirror. The clothes were his brothers when he was trying to convince him to accept interviews for a spot in the F.B.I. That was over fifteen years ago now, when his brother was built very closely to Reid. With the shirt from yesterday on, it was almost hard to tell that the pants weren't Reid's. They were a little big, but Reid very rarely wore any clothes that hugged his frame too tightly. Hotch let his eyes sweep over his body, finally settling on his face; of coursed covered by the sunglasses. What he could see of his face told him that Reid was thinking, and he wished he could Reid minds.

Reid must have felt his eyes on him, because his head slowly turned to return his look. Hotch slowly crossed the room, pressing himself against Reid's chest. He placed a tentative kiss on Spencer's lips, pulling him in for a hug. Reid's long arms locked around his back and Aaron absorbed his warmth for a few moments; placing a kiss on his long slender neck.

"Uh, Hotch; work?" Spencer said quietly, extracting himself from Hotch's strong embrace.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hug you one more time, since we can't all day," Spencer smiled, pushing the glasses higher up on his face. Hotch was surprised by the disappointment he heard in his voice. Spencer fiddled with the tie around his neck as he followed Hotch out into the hallway, both of their shoes making quiet noises on the carpet. Spencer stood by while Hotch filled two travel mugs with coffee, that he had brewed while Reid was dressing, and loaded one up with sugar; passing it to Reid. Hotch grabbed his brief case and was in full work mode. Reid struggled to keep up while he swung his bag over his shoulder and closed the front door behind him. He stumbled slightly on his way to Hotch's vehicle and was just getting in while Hotch was already buckled in and the engine running.

"Are you always this fast paced?" Reid huffed, pushing hair out of his face as Hotch drove them back to the main road.

Hotch smirked, "I don't know, you'll have to find out for yourself." Reid's face instantly turned five shades darker, but a small smile played at his lips. Hotch making a joke was rare thing, and he didn't remember ever hearing him make a joke like _that_ before. It thrilled him in the strangest way.

"I didn't mean it like that," Spencer replied, jumping slightly as Hotch's hand settled over his casually. He relaxed his arm, and let Hotch's fingers sit between his.

"I know, just couldn't help myself." Reid didn't have a reply for that, so he settled for looking out the window. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had caused their relationship to change. Wasn't Hotch straight? Wasn't he? He thought he was, granted he never really thought about it much. He never really was attracted to any women, let alone any men. But something about Hotch's strong, solid, body sent shivers down his spine. He could almost feel him on top of him, pinning him to the bed while he pushed against him. He pictured himself gripping Hotch's hard upper arms, begging. He shook the thoughts from his head, realizing that his breathing had sped up slightly. "You alright?" Hotch asked, concerned. If only he knew what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, my head just hurts," he said simply, glad to have an easy excuse. Hotch said nothing, and Reid peeked at him from the corner of his eye. Hotch looked calm, not phased by their interlocked fingers. What did that make Hotch? Was he gay, bi? Or was he just lonely without his wife, and Reid was the only one around that Hotch could express his feelings too without the worry of others finding out. For some reason, that thought hurt his heart, and Reid went back to looking out the window. He wanted to believe that Hotch actually had feelings for him, though he knew it wasn't very likely. He was thankful when they pulled into the B.A.U. parking lot, cutting short his thoughts and throwing him into work mode; where he didn't have time for such thoughts.

With one last squeeze, Hotch let go of his hand and climbed out. Reid followed him, staying right by his side as they entered the B.A.U. The eyes of the team fell on them, and Morgan raised a questioning eyebrow. Hotch nodded at them, "Good afternoon, everyone," and continued on to his office without looking back. Reid followed his example and hurried to his desk, digging into the stack of files that had magically found their way onto his desk. He didn't mind doing his work and some of there's, he liked doing write ups. Morgan perched himself on the edge of his desk, staring down at him even though Reid refused to look up.

"Hotch drove you in this morning?" Morgan asked. Prentiss and JJ pretended to be to busy to notice, but Reid knew they were listening.

"He offered to give me a ride, yeah," Reid replied dismissively, "Not that it's any of your business." Morgan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Woah there pretty boy, I was just asking," he got off the desk and made his way over to Prentiss and JJ, charming them with some words that Reid couldn't hear. Sometimes, he hated Morgan just for being who he was. Reid sipped his coffee and opened the top file.

"Reid?" Spencer huffed, obviously no one was just going to leave him alone to work. He turned to face Rossi, "How did all those files wind up on your desk?" For a minute, Reid thought he was going to reprimand the others, but instead Rossi dropped five more files on the pile, "A few more wont hurt right?" Everyone in the bullpen laughed, and Spencer stayed quiet as he spun back in his chair to get started. He felt eyes on him, and he reflexively looked up to see Hotch looking down at him from his office. He smiled slightly, before looking back down, determined not to look up again.


	6. Chapter 6

The day was quiet and uneventful, as every paperwork day was. They were used to being out on the road fighting crime, so the day after each case, which was reserved for paperwork, was hard for them. Morgan complained the most, and Reid wanted to throw something at him. Prentiss's stress ball hit Morgan in the side of the face, and he knew she had taken care of that for him. The others bantered and talked more then they worked, but Reid didn't have much to say. They talked about their night out, and what was he supposed to say? That he and Hotch crossed professional lines and slept together? His head spun slowly with nausea, and he considered going to the bathroom and throwing up. The dry breakfast he had eaten sat in his stomach like a ton of bricks, and he wished more then anything that his digestive system would just pick up the pace.

To make matters even worse, he was strangely craving Dilaudid. He missed the numbness it brought to his mind and the hype awareness it brought to his body. He'd wondered more then once when he was shooting up about how sex would feel when he was high. He even considered masturbation to find out, but he'd always chickened out. He knew for a fact that Hotch wasn't going to be willing to let him try, so he'd never know; but now he wondered if shooting up would make his head stop pounding.

"Reid?" Morgan threw the stress ball at him, hitting him in the shoulder. His head snapped up, and he realized his eyes had been shut. "Are you alright, man? You haven't said a word all day." Reid glanced up at the clock, noticing that it was quarter after four, and considered telling Morgan that the whole day hasn't even gone by yet, but thought better of it.

"Just tired," he said weakly, hoping he would drop it, but knowing he wouldn't. Morgan looked genuinely concerned for him, and he almost felt bad. He imagined the look on Morgan's face if he were to tell him what was on his mind now, and what he had done last night. Everyone overlooked the fact that he was in fact a human man, that had urges and desires; that he wanted other things in life then knowledge.

"Listen Reid, about what happened in-"

"Morgan, I'm okay. I just need time to figure some things out," he interrupted, glancing at the three other agents. They had all already finished their files and Reid only had a few left, and he knew they could all leave soon. He wanted to be away from them and back in Hotch's arms. He glanced up at Hotch's office, watching as him and Rossi laughed over something. That made him illogically jealous, and the feeling worried him. Hotch could enjoy someone's company that wasn't him. He did want to be able to make Aaron smile like he was right now though, and he made that this own person goal of the night.

Rossi came to the door and Reid quickly looked away, listening to Rossi's footsteps as he came down the stairs. "Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of here." The three others got up all in unison and grabbed there things.

"Rossi, let's get a drink," Morgan suggested, adding JJ and Prentiss to the invite list. "You too, Reid."

"Guys, it's not even five o'clock and you are going to go drink? I have files to finish and I don't think you should be drinking this early. Alcohol-"

"I guess that means he's not coming, so it's just us," Rossi interrupted, patting Spencer's shoulder as he headed for the door. The others followed closely, and Reid had the image of baby ducks following their mother in a row. He watched them all get on the elevator, and silently wondered if he should have went with them, because a part of him wanted to.

When a hand landed on his shoulder, Reid squeaked in shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He looked up into Hotch's dark eyes, and he felt something in his stomach flutter.

"I didn't even hear you come down," Reid said, fixing his sunglasses that had slid a little down his face.

"Are you almost done? I'd like to go get a bite to eat and grab Jack, which you are welcome to join me for." Hotch smiled at him, and Reid turned to gather his things.

"I have a few files left, but my heads starting to bother me; I'll finish tomorrow morning." Hotch nodded silently and watched Reid put everything in an unorganized pile and throw his bag over his shoulder. Hotch had always found the way Reid's movements weren't fluid interesting. He seemed like everything he did was like looking at a different picture that was taken in a sequence. Each move was carefully calculated and thought out, as if he was afraid he would make a mistake if he didn't plan it ahead of time. "Should I come back to your place with Jack there? Wont he ask questions?" Reid asked as he followed Hotch out to his car.

"He might, but I'll just tell him your a friend of mine. I'll tell him you make me happy, and that will be enough. He's obsessed with my happiness." That made Reid smile inside, knowing that someone wanted Hotch to be happy, because he knew that Aaron would forget if someone didn't remind him. He climbed in on the passenger side and watched as Hotch loosened his tie. He was probably the only one on the team to ever see Hotch without his tie, and he was proud of himself for that.

"Any ideas on something to eat?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, I'm not really hungry," Reid said quietly, staring out the window at nothing.

"Fast food it is, I'll get you fries." Reid knew protesting would be pointless, so he just settled back and enjoyed he peaceful silence that had fallen between them. He was surprised at how easy it was to just _be _with Hotch. Hotch, his high strung, impatient, demanding, fast paced, boss was just a person after the elevator doors opened on the first floor. Aaron drove through a drive through and ordered himself a burger and fries, and then got an extra fry for Reid. "We can share a drink," Hotch winked, and Reid swore his heart melted.

He tried, he really did, to eat the fries. He only managed to eat two before his stomach protested, and he dropped the third one back into the bag. "You tried, it's alright. You'll get your apatite back eventually," Aaron said soothingly, and Reid relaxed knowing he didn't have to force anymore down his throat. Hotch ate all his food and Reid's fries.

"Can you take me home to get clothes really quick?" Reid asked.

"Of course. You can shower at my place later if you want," Hotch said, getting off at the next exit and heading for Reid's apartment. When they arrived, Reid hoped out of the car, assuring Hotch he'd only be a few minutes. "Take your time."

Reid hastily unlocked his front door and barged in. He headed right for his bedroom, grabbing the bag he used as his go bag along the way. He picked out two pairs of pants and two shirts, boxers and socks too. He grabbed flannel pants to sleep in and a t-shirt, and he really felt like he was going to a slumber party. He even managed to grab his tooth brush and razor in his rush back out the the car, eager not to keep Hotch waiting.

"That was quick," Aaron chuckled as Reid climbed back in.

"I can be as fast as you," Reid replied, testing out their newly found lightheartedness. Hotch's jaw dropped for a moment, and then he cracked up. Reid crossed his goal he made earlier off his list, and his heart swelled with pride.

"Spencer Reid made a suggestive joke? Wow, the world has gone to hell," Hotch replied, resting his hand over Reid's again. They sat like that for the rest of the ride, and Spencer couldn't be more pleased. Everything seemed better again now that he was with Hotch. Afraid to identify his feelings, he chose to ignore the way his heart sped up when Hotch's fingers gripped his a little tighter.

They even managed to make small talk about nothing, until they pulled up to a house Reid hadn't seen before. "You can stay in the car if you want, I'll be right back," Hotch said, smiling at him comfortingly. Just as Aaron was getting out of the car, a little blond boy ran out the front door and barreled towards him. Reid watched, smiling, as Jack jumped into Hotch's waiting arms.

A woman came out of the house, who Reid assumed was Jessica, and Hotch carried Jack over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and they chatted for a moment before Jack kissed her goodbye as well. Reid waited patiently for Hotch put Jack in the car and get in himself, and it was only then that Jack seemed to notice his presence. "Jack, you remember Spencer, right? He's my friend from work." Reid looked at the little boy in the review mirror, smiling when their eyes met.

"I remember Spencer. Hi Spencer, are you coming over?" Reid glanced over at Aaron for help.

"Yeah buddy, he's going to eat dinner with us and sleepover too. If that's okay with you?" Aaron winked at Reid again, and it had the same effect as the first time. He enjoyed listening to Hotch communicate with his son, it lightened his mood.

"Yeah it's okay daddy, as long as I can watch T.V. before I go to bed," Jack said seriously.

"Of course, Spencer doesn't watch television much anyway." Jack continued to chatter about his day, and Hotch listened; chiming in when he saw fit. Spencer even added a few things to the conversation himself, which pleased Aaron deeply. The moment was perfect in Hotch's eyes, and his heart was flying as they approached his place. He got Jack out of the car and the three of them crossed the distance to the building. Jack ran ahead, taking Hotch's keys with him. "He figured out how to use the key, and now he always wants to unlock the door," he informed Reid.

"He's a smart kid, he talks well," Spencer commented, trying to pretend he was used to dealing with children. Honestly, children and animals hated him, and Hotch knew that. He just hoped Jack was different. Jack left the door open for them, and Hotch shut it behind him. Jack had already made himself comfortable on the couch, remote in hand. Unsure of what to do with himself, Spencer followed Aaron closely. So close, that he even bumped into him when he stopped walking.

"Make yourself comfortable, Spencer. My house is your house, you have nothing to be nervous about," Hotch assured him, placing a quick kiss on Spencer's cheek. Determined to feel comfortable here, Spencer went to join Jack on the couch. The little boy hardly noticed him as he sat down, and he was grateful that he could just sit there and pretend to watch the show. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Hotch move through the rooms, cleaning and doing whatever. He smelled something at the same time Jack did, and Jack was off the couch and in the kitchen in seconds.

"Mac n' Cheese!" He exclaimed, running back in with a bowl.

"I don't suppose you'd like some?" Aaron asked, even though he knew it was a long shot.

"Not right now, maybe later," Reid said politely, and Aaron rolled his eyes.

Aaron stared at him, and Reid looked away. "I want to show you something, come here," Hotch said after a moment. Spencer took one last look at Jack, who was staring mesmerized at the screen and got up to follow Hotch. Hotch led him to his bedroom, and shut the door once he was in. "What did you-" He was cut off by Hotch's lips on his, hot and heavy. Reid reacted by wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck and pulling him closer. Since he'd felt Aaron's lips on his own, he'd thought about it all day, though his memory didn't do this justice.

"I'm sorry," Hotch breathed in his ear, "I've been waiting to do that all day."

Reid smiled against his neck, hugging him tightly, "You never have to be sorry for that."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch hugged him tightly, fingers splayed across the young mans back. Reid held totally still, allowing Hotch to hold him as tight as he wanted. Aaron was struck with thoughts of Reid's mysterious illness, and the constant worry that plagued his mind for the past week. Following those thoughts was the realization that he'd been suppressing these feelings for a long time. He'd always felt the need to protect Reid, and the day he watched Hankel torture him on camera was one of the worst of his life. The case he'd been infected with Anthrax and they'd almost lost him again had made him actually consider if he could stay with the team if Reid died. The helplessness he felt every time when Reid squealed in pain, flinched away from touch, babbled awkwardly, or was troubled was painful. What would he do if he lost him, really? He couldn't imagine himself living life as it was before he'd met Reid.

The realization was surprising, because he never registered his protective tendencies as love. Truthfully, he did love Reid. He loved that awkward, childish, innocent light he brought with him everywhere he went. He loved listening to him talk, because unlike most of the word, he always had something insightful to say. Not to mention that ever since Reid cut his hair, he'd imagined himself running his fingers through it multiple times. He'd imagined it was soft, just like his skin. Remembering how he'd run his fingers over Reid's young chest the night before sent a shiver down his spine and he pushed Spencer back towards the bed.

Surprising, Reid didn't make a sound when he fell back against the mattress. The clock next to the bed blinked 6:45pm, and the sun was slowly making it's trip behind the horizon. Hotch closed the blinds over the one window in the room and turned out the light, making the room as dark as possible before removing Reid's dark glasses. Spencer squinted up at him, not moving to protest when Hotch grasped his upper arms and pushed him to lay back on the bed. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked, voice unsteady.

Hotch slowly covered the smaller body with his, "I was just thinking." He wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words, so he put them into action. He gently ran his fingers through Spencer's short, curly hair; watching as the boys eyes fluttered shut. What hurt him worse then watching Spencer in pain was knowing that he didn't care if he lived or died. On occasions, he'd even put his life at risk knowingly, and that scared Hotch. He remembered how angry he'd been after the Owen Savage case, recalling how Reid brushed off his face with death as if it didn't matter. Determined to release the feelings he'd suppressed for far to long, he placed a kiss on Reid's long neck before biting down harshly into the sensitive skin. Spencer's whole body was rigid in seconds, his hands gripping at Hotch's shirt. Aaron let his fingers tighten in Reid's hair, holding him in place while he licked at the skin.

"Thinking about what?" Reid rasped out, arching his neck slightly.

"How much I care about you," Hotch answered as honestly as he could, kissing the irritated skin just below his ear. "I never realized how much I cared about you, but every time something has happened to you; it hurts me too. I just never understood why until I saw you in the bathroom the other day. You've over come drugs and unimaginable pain after you've been put in unimaginable situations, and it makes me proud to know you." Spencer didn't reply, but his hands slowly moved up and down Hotch's back. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's temple when he felt his long fingers start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Shy hands explored the territory of Hotch's stomach, and Aaron fell to his side, pulling Spencer on top of him. He observed closely while Reid mapped out his chest and stomach, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on his skin. He traced every scar, bending down to kiss them in a way that touched Hotch's heart.

Reid's thighs were pressed against his sides and he let his hands run up and down the tight muscle, reaching for the buttons of his shirt next. Reid didn't feel as self conscious as the first time, and he let Hotch's eyes wonder freely. Spencer gently played with Aaron's soft nipples, which drove him crazy. Crazy enough to slip is hand down to cup Spencer through his pants. Tensing but not unwilling, Reid only hesitated for a moment before leaning down for a kiss, his hips slowly rocking down into Hotch's hand.

"Daddy!" Jack called from the other side of the door. Reid flew off the bed and onto the computer chair across the room in one fluid motion, fast enough to make Aaron laugh. He watched calmly as Reid struggled to button up his shirt and make himself look presentable and innocent, but Hotch's eyes were drawn to the slight bulge in Reid's pants. He'd never see Reid as innocent again.

"What's up buddy?" Aaron said, opening the door. Jack threw himself onto the bed, looking over at Spencer.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack asked, oblivious.

Aaron laughed at the guilty look on Reid's face and patted his sons head, "Talking about work."

"Spencer catches bad guys too," Jack said, smiling over at him. Reid smiled back before dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Yes he does, he does it even better then I do." Spencer looked up at Hotch, honored by the statement. He'd never heard anyone say anything like that about him, and it warmed his heart.

"Sponge Bob is on dad!" Jack yelled suddenly, running from the room.

"I'll come watch it with you in a bit," Aaron yelled down the hall, gently closing the door again. The look on Reid's face was enough to pull a laugh from him, and Spencer's cheeks flushed. Brushing a hand against his cheek, he gently touched the dark red area under Reid's ear. "Ever had a hickey before?" Eyes wide, Spencer got up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh fuck," Hotch didn't think he'd ever heard Reid curse before, and it was hot. No other way to put it.

"I love that stuff," Hotch added, dropping a clue. Spencer picked up on it and turned to face him.

"I don't think I could leave something like that on you."

"Try," Hotch offered, winking.

He took Spencer's hand and led him back to the bed as Reid started talking, "Wont the team pick up on it? Besides, I can't-" Their lips pressed together with bruising force and Aaron gently guided his head down to his collarbone. He'd always preferred when things were rough, but with females it took a lot not to hurt them. Reid wasn't a girl, and though he was slightly delicate, Hotch knew he could handle being roughed up a bit.

"Leave it where my collar will cover it, they'll never know." Reid's lips were still for a moment, and Hotch was just about to call it off as his mouth slowly opened. His tongue experimentally licked at the warm skin and Hotch tilted his head. "You can be rough, Reid." Teeth sank into his skin then, and Reid spent a few minutes abusing the spot; stopping when he heard Hotch moan quietly.

"Feel good?" He asked shyly, his fingertips gently grazing against the mark he left.

"Amazing," Aaron said, pleased.


End file.
